What Love Can Do
by fanfictionismymedicine
Summary: Loki is in love with Safia and Safia is in love with Loki but neither of them can admit this, but when they do it's too late. (Takes place during the Avengers and Thor: The Dark World.)
1. Lady Safia of Asgard

"My lady." Thor said as he gracefully entered his childhood best friend's room, yet as per usual he found his dark hair friend placed upon a chair facing the golden vine draped wall. Thor sighed, she had been like this since Loki had fallen into the dark abyss. Frigga had sent Thor to check on the fragile female sat in her room refusing any kind of refreshment sent to her. Frigga had seen the girl as a daughter ever since she and Loki showed clear signs of harboured feelings towards each other and yet, to Thor's confusion, they never chose to act upon the feelings and now his friend was left in a state of depression. "Safia," Thor addressed her, "it's been two weeks. You must eat something." Thor said, pulling up a chair to sit beside his friend as he set a plate of food in front of her. "Please, do not waste away." Thor begged his friend, not liking the shell of the girl he once knew, she was truly wasting away. "This is not how Loki would want you to be, you know this." Thor stressed, gently grabbing her petite hand, which triggered the younger girl to turn towards him.

Safia opened her mouth to speak before the door swung open once again. The pair turned to see Heimdall. "My prince, my lady, I have come to inform you that I can see Loki, he is aboard, what I believe to be, a Midgardian carrier." Heimdall said hastily. Thor looked at Safia and the young girl nodded before the pair stood up simultaneously. "Hurry now, they are taking Loki to some sort of imprisonment." Heimdall added as Thor threw Safia her signature golden twin swords, gifted to her by Odin. Thor looked at Safia as she swiftly tied her cloak around her before catching the swords and placing them upon her belt. The three rushed towards the Bifröst, as they turned the corner Thor looked at the little girl he once knew, now standing beside him as one of the finest warriors Asgard has.

"Safia, do not look so terrfied." Thor said looking at her scared expression. Safia offered him a meek smile as they entered the control room for the Bifröat. Safia was scared of going to find the man she grew to love, she would never admit it, especially now as he was seen as a wanted criminal. She looked at Thor before Heimdall opened it for them to retrieve Loki. "Let us find Loki, and bring him home," Thor said with a smile before he offered his hand to her, "together." He said before Safia chuckled a little and walked into the portal, leaving Thor behind. "Or individually." Thor said, making Heimdall smirk before the Asgardian went through the portal.

Safia was freefalling quickly through the sky, it was at this point that maybe she should have gone with Thor, seeing as he could actually fly. Thor chuckled, seeing her and with a crack of thunder, he appeared beside her. "Need some help?" He said and Safia rolled her eyes before Thor told her to hold on tight before landing onto the Midgardian form of transport. Safia looked and kicked the lock to the door before Thor stormed in and grabbed Loki. Safia jumped into Thor's back as they flew down and away from the Midgardian transport.

Thor stood in front of Loki and behind him was the small figure of Safia, which Loki failed to notice. "Loki, stop this. Stop this attempt at power," Thor said, trying to reason with his brother. "Come home." He said and Loki smirked at him. "It is my birth right to a throne. It is in my power to take the throne of the Midgardians, so why should I stop?" Loki replied, making Thor grit his teeth. "Listen to me!" Thor bellowed before he was attacked by some man in a suit of metal.

"I'm listening." Loki said with his signature mischievous smirk before a voice calling his name made that smirk disappear completely. "Safia." Loki said, looking up at the girl before he stopped himself from approaching her, he growled slightly before he scowled at her. "What? Did Thor bring you here to convince me to come back to Asgard?" He questioned her, Safia didn't answer. Loki sighed. Letting his guard down he pulled Safia into a long awaited hug, holding his oldest friend to him, not wanting to let her go. Loki knew if anyone saw this, they would question his status as a bloodthirsty villain but Safia was the only person that he ever cared about, besides his 'mother', Queen Frigga. "Safia please, stay out of this. Go back to Asgard." Loki said as he pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"How can I? When you are here terrorising innocent Midgardians. The Tesseract does not belong here and you know this." Safia said, looking at him. "Come home Loki. Please." She said, practically begging him. The Loki she knew growing up would never have done this, she cursed the fact that he found out about his true heritage, it changed him to someone she didn't know at all. Loki scowled, walking away from her. He turned to her with rage in his eyes.

"You are just like Thor, and Odin." He accused her harshly. "IT IS MY BIRTH RIGHT TO BE A KING!" He bellowed at her, making Safia jump slightly. Loki sighed, before he softened his tone. "I am meant to rule a kingdom and since it is clear that Odin will not give his throne to me then I shall have to become the ruler of Midgard." He explained to her as if it was the most simplest thing that could happen. "You could rule with me." He said, walking back up to her and cupping her face in his hands, tipping her face up, making her look up at him. "Think about it, Safia. Me and you. Ruling over the Midgardians. Think of the power we will yield," Loki said enthusiastically. Safia just looked at him, wondering where the man she loved disappeared to, "and all you have to say, is yes." Loki said before Safia looked behind him and shook his head.

"Give up this impossible dream, Loki." Safia said, removing his hands from her face and placing them behind his back where the metal man place a pair of handcuffs upon them. "So this is what it comes to? You choose the Midgardians over me?" Loki asked before Thor placed a hand on Safia's shoulder. "We shall accompany Loki to the establiment of SHIELD where they plan to hold him while they look for the Tesseract." Thor informed her before Safia glanced at Loki before looking at the metal man and a man donning a stars and strips outfit.

"I am Lady Safia of Asgard, I assure you, I mean Midgard no harm." Safia said confidently and the two men scanned her with their eyes, they probably didn't believe her due to her battle attire. Thor looked at them both then nodded at them. "Tony Stark, this is Steve Rogers. The Hellicarrier is waiting for us, I assume you are both tagging along." The metal man said before the vehicle landed loudly beside them. Thor and the metal man, or Tony as he called himself, escorted Loki back on board and the man who was called Steve allowed Safia on board first, which she thanked him for. She took a seat beside Thor as she began asking her various questions about Midgard, avoiding Loki's glance completely as they flew towards the SHIELD headquarters.


	2. Monster

_**So, anything you recognise is (unfortunately) not mine because I'm just a fangirl with access to words. **_

Safia leaned against the wall as Loki was put into a cell intended for a creature much stronger than him. Safia found Midgard to be amusing, they had a metal man and a strong green creature 'Hulk'. Safia watched as the man with an eyepatch others called 'Fury', he seemed to be a director of sorts. Safia looked at Fury as Loki look unshaken by the threat to kill him if he attempted to do anything that brought any harm. Safia waited for Fury to finish his attempt at threatening Loki before she approached him. "I would like to talk to Loki, alone if that is possible." Safia said gently before Fury looked at the petite warrior then nodded then left the room, ensuring the outside was surrounded by security.

"So Safia, teaming up against me? I thought we were closer than that?" Loki taunted her as she walked towards the glass case. "But of course, you are the pathetic and weak-minded little girl that always trailed behind Thor, you're worse that Sif." Loki sneered making her glare at him. "Weak-minded? Pathetic?" Safia said as she scoffed. "And what are you? Strong?" She asked and mockingly laughed. "You are the pathetic one, Loki. Trying to take over Midgard? You know as well as me, the Midgardians are defenceless against your magic." She hissed harshly at him, showing no signs of stopping. "You are only strong against those who know nothing about magic, in the end you are the weak one Loki. Not me." Safia ended just as Loki slammed his fist against the glass in anger at what she had just said to him.

"How. Dare. You." Loki said, lengthening his sentence out, the words rolling off his tongue. "If I was outside of this glass I would have slit your throat and happily watched you bleed and as you scrambled around on the floor, your blood spilling everywhere, I would laugh. Laugh the loudest I could. Then I would wait for that pathetic oaf Thor to come and find you, oh how I would rejoice in seeing him weep over your dead body." Loki said, smirking as he saw the tears that had been brought to Safia's eyes. "You're lying." Safia whispered in a low tone to which Loki smirked at in response. "Do I look like I am?" Loki sneered with a smirk and Safia looked up at him. "Yes." She said and Loki's smug smirk disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"You are lying. You're lying to me, you're lying to yourself. Stop it." Safia said. "Stop lying, Loki. This isn't you." Safia said putting her hand and forehead against the glass. "Please, just stop this charade. Come back to me." Safia said closing her eyes and sighing. In that split second, Loki lined up his pale hand against the glass to align perfectly with hers before leaning his forehead against the cool glass as if it was Safia's forehead. The only girl he could ever love, still wasn't enough for him to give this up, he wouldn't ever give up. Loki moved away and paced around the cell, he wouldn't allow Safia to make him so vulnerable and open. He heard Safia let out a sigh before she looked at him as she began to walk away from the glass cell. "Why can you never learn from your mistakes? Making an alliance with the Chitauri? For what gain?" Safia challenged him as she observed his ridiculous pacing.

"A title, a throne, a kingdom. All that is rightfully mine." Loki said with pride and Safia shook her head, laughing slightly at how unbelievable Loki was being but, from knowing Loki for centuries, she had expected this from him, in fact she predicted this. "Yet there is so much to lose. You have already lost Odin but I do not doubt you care not for Odin. But you have yet to lose Thor, Queen Frigga," Safia hesitated to finish the sentence, ultimately choosing not to as Loki looked at her expectedly. "And who else?" He taunted her with a smirk as he used an arm to lean against the glass of his cell yet again. "Oh, you do amuse me. You expect me to care that I lose Thor? Or Frigga? Or you?" Loki laughed as Safia gritted her teeth. "You. Lady Safia of Asgard. Miss Mighty Warrior, how you try to live against the female stereotype set in place. I miss your ambition." Loki told her as he smirked. "Now you just submit to everything Thor orders you to do, be careful, my lady." He said, once again mocking her. "You are resembling Lady Sif." He said as she stood up hastily just as the door slid open.

"Agent Romanoff cares to speak with you." Safia said with an emotionless tone. "Given up on me already?" Loki taunted, and just by reading the look on her face he knew that she now had. Loki watched her walk out of the room and groaned as the notorious Black Widow woman walked in to bombard him with incredulous questions about his plans. Safia sighed, leaning against the cool concrete wall outside of the room where Loki's cell was. She shook her head, the Loki she knew was dead and in it's place was a horrible leech of a being that she didn't want to know. "So you know Loki well?" Fury asked her, seemingly appearing from nowhere making the female Asgardian nearly decapcitate him with her swords, the cold metal of her blades rested behind and against Fury's neck before she withdrew them. "I apologise, I did not mean to attempt to decapacitate you." Safia said, putting her swords back into their sheaths before looking at Fury once again. "And yes, I believe I did know Loki, we did used to be friends through childhood into adulthood but then he changed. Alas, he is no longer the Loki I grew up with but a monster." Safia said looking down at the floor before sighing as Natasha Romanoff step out.

"We need to get to Bruce, now." The red headed agent said, causing the three to take off towards where everyone had gathered. Safia took her place besides Thor as an argument ensued among the Midgardians, she didn't understand why they started arguing, especially with each other. Safia's attention was drawn elsewhere when she heard beeping coming towards them and soon enough was blown away by an explosion, she grimaced as she had a long cut along her arm and forehead. "Safia are you well?" She could hear Thor's voice from a distance yet before she could answer and roar erupt from below them, she was guessing this was the strong green creature they were afraid of. "Loki." Safia whispered to herself before getting up. "Thor, keep safe!" She called out to him before running towards Loki's cell, she knew he never would have surrendered so easily, he was Loki. She walked through the door and saw Loki in his cell. "Ah, Safia. Missing the show?" Loki said with a smirk as a possessed agent walked into the room and towards the controls to the cell. Safia quickly took out the agent with a swift kick then punch before stood in her regular fighting position as more of Loki's possessed agents appeared. "Safia, please do stop fighting, you are making this whole situation difficult." Loki drawled on as Safia ducked under an agent's punch making it land on another's. She proceeded to slide down and swipe at another agent's legs sending him toppling down where her boot could meet his face. "LISTEN TO ME!" Loki said, he knew his plan of escaping this cell was now threatened. "Listening." Safia replied wittly with a smirk as she knocked unconscious another one of his agents. "Safia-" Loki stopped seeing agent appear behind her with a Midgardian gun to her head. "STOP. DO NOT HURT HER." Loki bellowed, making the agent instantly put drop his gun and Safia looked at Loki in surprise. The agent to this moment to release Loki and just as Thor walked in to stop Loki he ended up in the unbreakable glass cell. "LOKI!" Thor bellowed as he smashed his hammer against the glass.

"Thor, don't. You cannot break the glass, it will only cause the cell to be ejected from the ship." Safia said, finally finding her voice as she approached Loki. "Loki, don't do this, he is your brother." She said as she carefully approached him. "No he is not! He is not my brother!" Loki snapped at her as he started pressing the buttons on the control panel. Safia put her hand over his making him stop. "I won't let you do this." She warned him before Loki grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the wall. Safia gasped for air before she regained her senses and swung a kick between Loki's private area making him groan loudly before punching him in the face. Loki scowled wiping the blood from his lip before pulling her by her waist to him and making a deep cut along her torso with her own sword. "I'm sorry." Loki whispered into her ear as he let the sword and her drop limply to the ground. "SAFIA!" Thor screamed as Loki went back to the controls. Thor couldn't believe his brother could be so cold to stab his childhood friend. Safia placed her hand over her wound to stop her bleeding, she knew she wouldn't die from the wound but it hurt a hell of a lot, it left her to wonder if Loki intended to kill her, she could never forgive him after this. Her teary eyes widened as Coulson walked in holding some type of weapon. She couldn't understand what they were saying before she heard Thor bellow, "NO!" and watched as Agent Coulson dropped to the ground as she did. "Loki, don't..." She trailed off into a groan as he pushed a button sending his brother off of the ship in the unbreakable glass cell, Safia watched helpless lying on the ground.

"Safia." Loki said as he knelt beside her body and rested her back against his knee so if it was as if she was sitting up. "Why did you have to get involved for you stupid girl." Loki said before removing her hand against the deep wound and replacing it with his own. "Woman, I'm not a girl Loki." She said with a slight chuckle before falling unconscious in his arms. "Don't you dare." Loki said before he used his magic to heal her several wounds, major and minor. He proceed to cautiously stand up before laying her body down carefully. He kneeled down, looking at her sleeping figure. A small smile played at his lips before he affectionately tucked a loose strand of her soft dark hair behind her ear. He never wanted to hurt her. He placed a small kiss upon her forehead before picking up his staff and leaving the Helicarrier and Safia behind.

_**I sincerely apologise for any mistakes made in the chapter. Review maybe?**_


	3. The Fallen

_**Third chapter! Thanks to those who review, followed and favourite, I'm surprised have actually decided to read this! But enough chit chat. One thing I always have to say is that anything recognisable is not mine, the plot is though so I would appreciate it if nobody stole it. **_

_**That's all, enjoy!**_

_**.::.**_

Safia sat up on a rail as Tony and Steve talked to each other about what Loki could be up doing and where could be. She didn't understand what 'Stark Tower' was but she understood that this is where Loki was planning to open a portal for the Chitauri to enter Midgard, and that said tower it belonged to Tony. Tony stepped into his suit and Steve Rogers went to gather Agents Romanoff and Barton. "Wait, Mr Stark." Safia said, going after him. "Yes, Mrs Thor." Tony said turning to her. "Mrs Thor? I am not wedded to Thor." Safia said, amused by his greeting towards her. "And I am not my father, call me Tony." He said, turning to face her and Safia nodded courteously before looking back at him. "I was hoping to join you on your expedition to this Stark Tower you speak of." Safia said and Tony chuckled at her before he opened a door to exit the Helicarrier from. "So what, Thor's wife can't fly?" Tony asked and Safia rolled her eyes. "I believe I have informed you I am not Thor's wife. He's too bulky for me." She said making Tony laugh. "Okay, I like you, hop on." Tony instructed, so Safia jumped onto his back and held on. She watched as he jumped out and the his suit seemed to help him fly.

"So, I've got company to greet Loki with at Stark Tower. Mrs Thor, say hello to Arrow Guy, Lying Redhead and Cap." Tony said and Safia chuckled. "Hello, I am Safia. I accompanied Thor to Midgard, or Earth as you all call it and please do refrain from calling me Mrs Thor." She said with a smile, she could hear the agents and Steve laughing too. "Okay, so me and Saf Saf here will go ahead. Then we rendezvous in Manhattan and blow these aliens to the North of nothing." Tony said and the agents and Captain all rolled their eyes. "Yes Tony, that was the plan." Steve said before Tony in his suit nodded and flew hastily towards his beloved new tower and within seconds the arrived at the portal. Safia jumped down and landed in front of the possessed doctor that Thor had mentioned. She clicked her ear piece that Tony had wired up to her and looked up at him. Tony was ready to shoot at the energy surrounded Tesseract before he heard Safia's voice over JARVIS', "Tony! Don't, it's pure energy. The Tesseract is untouchable." She said and JARVIS agreed with her. "Miss Safia is correct, Sir." JARVIS stated. "Sir, I do believe that Loki has entered Stark Towers." JARVIS said before Tony landed on the landing bay and stepped out of his suit.

Safia looked up at the building to see Loki and Tony conversing. She looked at the Tesseract as it shot it the sky before she clicked her ear piece again. "Captain, where are you all, the Tesseract is about to open a wormhole and the Chitauri are going to come through and I'm sorry but I can't stop it." Safia said sincerely and frowned as she heard the Captain sigh. "Do not apologise m'am, this is not your fault. But you have to try to stop Loki from doing anything else." The Captain said before Safia and looked back up where Loki and Tony were before eyed the wire hanging down. "Will do Captain, Mr Stark. I may need a helping hand." She said before she ran then jumped onto the next building's roof before grabbing Tony's hand and swinging. As Tony swung the young Asgardian warrior onto the balcony where Loki stood before saying, "I told you it was Tony!" Safia smirked to herself before she pulled out her swords and crossed them, shielding herself from Loki's staff. "My apologises, Tony. But I suggest you go. They'll need your help." Safia said as she looked back as the Chitauri descended out of the portal. "The Chitauri have arrived." She said. "Will you be okay?" Tony asked, seemingly concerned. Safia looked at Loki who was smirking his face off at her. "I can handle a child having a tantrum." Safia said, causing Tony to smirk then shoot off to help out his fellow Avengers.

"That was cosy, you and Stark." Loki said bitterly and Safia scoffed. "Jealous?" She asked, her hands wrapped safely around her swords. "I do have that right. I am after all your betrothed." Loki said, triggering Safia to draw her swords out and point them straight at him. "So, this is what it has come to?" Loki asked her as the pair circled each other cautiously, waiting for the other to make a move. "Loki, you can still stop the invasion. I do not want to fight with you." Safia said as she backed away from him slightly making him smirk. "This will be a easy battle then." Loki said, shooting at her with the sceptre. Safia jumped out of the way and looked at him before she swung her swords then swung one at Loki who blocked it before wincing sharply as she swung her second sword, but this time she managed to deeply cut his leg. "What happened to not wanting to hurt me?" Loki sneered as he pushed his robes aside to see the bloody red gash across his leg. "What happened to the Loki I was betrothed to?" She asked before she instinctively turned as a loud roar erupted from the dull coloured, hideous looking Leviathan which seemed to be trailing Tony. She turned back to Loki and before she knew it, Loki had caused a deep cut along her arm before hittting her square in her face with his sceptre which sent her off-balance and over the edge of the multi-storey tower with a scream. She closed her eyes at the thought that she would fall to her death, even if she was an Asgardian, she wouldn't survive a fall so high but that was when she went a tight hold around her wrist. "Safia, you have to help me pull you up." Loki said with a groan, clearly his leg had not healed yet. Unfortunately, Loki had grabbed ahold of the arm he had badly injured, which lead to Safia not being physically able to even hold onto him. "Safia, hold on, I'll-I'll figure out something." He stuttered out as he desperately held onto her. "Be careful, Loki. Your feelings are showing." Safia joked bitterly as she looked down. "Just let go of my arm Loki, your causing yourself more pain." Safia said, referring to his injured leg before looking up at him with her less than warming dark brown eyes. "No! I won't let you fall!" Loki exclaimed to her as she began to attempt to fidget her arm out of his grip, now causing herself pain. "I won't let you go!" Loki said as he held onto her arm, his grip as tight as it could get. "Can't you see that you already have?" Safia stated, and within a blink of an eye, Loki was stared down at the plummeting body of the woman he loved more than anything. Loki desperately screamed out for her before being tackled down to the ground by his brother.

_**As always, I apologise for any and every mistake made and review, follow and favourite. Yeah. :)**_


	4. Alone

_**So as usual, I still own nothing but the plot. Have fun reading and if you're in America and you watched Thor: A Dark World on Friday YAAAAAAAY and if you haven't. I'm sorry but WATCH IT. I also apologise for mistakes and errors made, I don't have a beta reader and I'm not perfect, sorry.**_

Safia closed her eyes and opened them when the deadly impact she expected, didn't happen. "I've got your back Mrs Thor." Tony said and Safia chuckled happily before looking at him. "JARVIS informs me your hurt badly, mind if I race you to SHIELD?" Tony asked kindly, Safia was grateful for his help. "What about your fellow Midgardians?" Safia asked, not wanting to be a burden. "Sweetheart, they have a God, two deadly trained assassins, good ol' Cap Rogers and soon to be a great big green thing. I think this iron man can be MIA to help a damsel out." Tony said gently making Safia smile. "You remind me of someone back on Asgard." Safia said before her vision became blurry as the blood loss started to take it's toll on her. Her head tipped back slightly before Tony noticed. "Hey, hey don't go to sleep. Tell me, tell me about the me on Asgard." Tony said, flying as quickly as he could to the SHIELD headquarters. "His name is Fandral, he-he..." Safia trailed as her throat became dry, making it hurt to speak. "Mr Stark, I think I-" Safia was cut short as the agents in SHIELD bellowed for a medic and she could help bit hear that in the distance Director Fury was furious at Tony for abandoning the mission before she passed out where Tony had placed her.

Loki was laid down, his whole body was in a sufficient amount of pain due to the fact that he had been beaten into the ground by the Hulk, he groaned loudly before he sat up and was met by the faces of the Avengers. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said before he was roughly pulled to his feet by his brother, he looked around for Safia before the realisation hit him. "Safia..." He whispered to himself before he felt the cold steel of the handcuffs around his wrists, he turned to see his brother locking them securly. "Where is she?" He asked blankly before it was the somber voice of Tony Stark that answered. "She's dead, and you killed her."

"How would you know if this will work on someone like her?!" Exclaimed a SHEILD medic as several around him worked on the Asgardian girl who was unconscious and dying from the fatal wound on the hospital bed, she was bleeding to death. "We have to assume it will work! She'll die if this we don't close this wound now." Another medic said before she started to work on closing the wound. "How is she?" Tony asked, walking in and sitting in on the chair in the corner. "Mr Stark you cannot-" The medic stopped, not even attempting to stop him knowing that it would mean nothing to him. "Why do you care?" Someone besides Tony asked. "It's simple, she reminds me of Pepper. She sees the good in a bad guy." Tony said before he looked back at the operation going on. "Where is Thor?" The same medic asked him and just as his name was mentioned the God walked in. "Is Safia alive and well?" He voiced bellowed as Tony stood beside him. "Oi, big guy!" Tony called out to Thor, making Thor looking down to acknowledge the shorter man. "She'll be fine." Tony said somewhat comfortingly, gaining a swift nod from the God. "I hope she will be." Thor said, glancing over at his childhood friend lying unconsciously and near death. "I do not agree with lying to Loki, especially when it is about Safia." Thor told Tony, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't you think she deserves better?" Tony questioned as he could see the medic beginning to bandage Safia's arm. "Yes." Thor answered simply before the medic called Thor to collect her then take her back to Asgard. Thor carefully picked Safia up in his strong arms before turning to look at Tony. "Until we meet again, Mr Stark." Thor said and Tony politely nodded before Thor walked out of the infirmary and out of the Helicarrier which was landed on the ground holding Safia's petite body. He was glad Safia was alive, he always saw her as some kind of sister and at one point she would become his little sister but plans changed, Loki changed. He sighed gently before calling on Heimdall to open the Bifröst and travelling back home, making sure Safia wasn't hurt.

Loki looked around as he walked up to Odin and stood before the man he once called father. He wasn't smirking or wittly commenting, his usual sarcastic speech wasn't being spoken. He stood glumly, he was thinking about Safia. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The image of her falling haunted his mind everyone waking moment and the somber voice of Tony Stark echoed in his head over and over again. Safia was dead, and he killed her. He had paid no attention to Odin sentencing him until the mention of his mother's name. Frigga, the only other person he held as important and significant. She was his mother, though he would never admit it. Loki gritted his teeth as Odin said he would never see Frigga again. He then obliged as he was escorted to the dungeons where he would spend the rest of his long life locked up like some kind of animal. He didn't need Odin to tell him this but Odin gloated anyways. He entered the secure cell and looked around. He was alone.

**_so, review? I'd love to hear your opinions (:_**


	5. Illusions

_**As per usual, nothing belongs to me that isn't Safia or the plot. Sorry for any errors! Enjoy and after, maybe review? I'm also thanking everyone who has already followed, reviewed or favourite, you are the awesome!**_

Loki sat in his cell as his mother, using her hologram form, came to lecture him on his wrongdoings. His body was there but his mind was elsewhere as he was haunted by his own memories. He just wished that he had saved her, he should have saved her. "Loki, I have done all that I can to make you comfortable." Frigga's soft voice said as Loki paced. "What? Have I not provide enough books to fill your time?" She asked and Loki gave her a look. "Loki, your father did not want to put you in here. This was a punishment for your own wrongdoings on Midgard." Frigga said, trying to reason with him when in fact it just made him angrier. "HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" He bellowed, similar to when he bellowed it at Safia. This made Frigga frown. "So am I not your mother?" Frigga asked, Loki's face looked somber before he answered, "No, you are not." Frigga let out a sigh. "Loki, I love you as a son. You are my son and I am disappointed in your actions. Yet, I am most disappointed that you have been corrupted by this need for the throne that the boy I raised is no more." Frigga said and Loki gritted his teeth at the reality of it all. He felt like a little boy getting told off by his mother, which in all retrospect he was. "Think about it this way, Safia wouldn't love you like this." Frigga said before she sensed she should now leave Loki to her thoughts.

Loki sat on the chair his mother had provided for him before he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Queen Frigga is correct for saying what she did." Loki looked around to see Safia walking up to him in her usual warrior attire. "Safia?" Loki asked, he wasn't sure if she was really there or if his own mind was playing his own tricks on him. "Loki. I cannot love you the way you are." She said as stood in front of him. Loki reached out to her and she took a step back. "You cannot go around and kill innocent people then expect a throne in return." She said and Loki sighed before getting up and towering over her. "Is it not what I deserve? A throne?" He challenged her making her turn her back on him. "You deserve everything you have been given. You were given a family Loki, people who loved you as their own. You were given love and friendship. Yet, you wanted more and instead of accepting what you have been given, you tried to take something you weren't given. You show you do not deserve a throne yet you still went to terrorise innocent strangers to have one. What is so good about a throne, Loki?" Safia asked, turning back to Loki, who had been rendered speechless by her meaningful words.

"You are living under illusions, Loki. It is time that you stop and acknowledge your wrongdoings before they become the death of you." Safia said as Loki finally reached out and stroked her hair as he would usually do. "You're real. You're alive." He said and he saw Safia's confused face look at him, as if she had no idea what Loki was talking about but as Loki went to hug her, he went through her. "Loki, I told you. You need to stop living under illusions. Like this illusion." She said and Loki growled slightly, angry at himself. "What illusion, Safia?" Loki tone becoming more defensive. "Me and you?" Loki asked and Safia's hologram nodded slowly. "Yes." She said before Loki turned around and she was gone. Loki wished that it was really Safia because no matter what happened between them, Safia would have never answered with a yes. But, Safia was dead leaving him to come to the conclusion it was his sub-conscience mind summoning her to him. Loki sighed deeply, he was already being driven mad and he hadn't even spent the night in this cell, let alone the rest of his life.

Safia looked at Frigga, a tight white bandage around her wounded arm. She got down on one knee and bowed her head before Frigga chuckled. "I have known you since you were a child, Safia. I raised you when your parents passed fighting for our people, I assure you formalities do not apply to us." The Queen said and Safia smiled standing up before the Queen gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad you are well." Frigga said as Safia smiled, she had always counted Frigga as a mother, she never had a mother growing up and Frigga happily filled that position. "As I am." Safia said before Frigga pulled back then sat down and motioned for Safia to sit beside her. Safia happily obliged before giving the Queen a solemn look. "And what of Loki?" Safia asked and Frigga sighed. "He is to spend his life in the dungeons. He is being stubborn as usual, in fact, it's come to my attention he thinks of you as dead." She told the girl, causing her to sigh. "Thor decided it would be better for me not to tell him but I do not think this to be true, I think it is just another punishment for Loki." Safia said, as truthfull as usual. "He has lost Odin and now Thor. The only person he has to trust is you." The younger girl said before Frigga took her hands in hers then used her tricks and Safia was in Loki's cell but this time, Loki was unaware of the reality of this hologram he chose not to fall into the tricks he was so used to. "Loki." Safia trailed, looking at the mischievous God who was leaning against a wall and reading a book his mother had given him. "I see you have returned, is this another illusion because I cannot bear to deal with another lecture as of yet." Loki said, turning the page of the book.

"I do not plan to lecture you." Safia said and Loki chuckled. "Loki, I am not dead. I fell but Tony caught me." Safia said as she looked at him and he looked back at her. "I should have been there to catch you." He said and Safia shook her head at him. "Don't Loki." She said. "I came here to tell you I am not dead, that is all." She said and Loki stood up before approaching her. "And if you were? What would be your last words to me?" Loki questioned her. Safia stared at the man she loved since he saved her from dying as the hunted together in the woods and she let her guard down which led to Loki having to save her. She had been just his friend for so long, she found it hard to say, she found it impossible to say. "I-" She stopped herself before she pulled her hands away from Frigga, making the hologram in Loki's cell disappear. "I'm apologise my Queen but I am not feeling very well at the moment." She said before walking out of Frigga's chambers, leaving the Queen in awe and Loki distraught. Loki looked around finding himself alone in his cell as he said, "I love you too," aloud, he wished that he allowed his illusion to go on for longer because he liked the idea of finally claiming a throne but he liked the illusion of having Safia by his side better. Only, he knew that only one could be achieved, and it wasn't the latter.


	6. With Love, Loki

_**So yeah, the usual (again), anything that isn't mine doesn't belong to me, sorry for any errors and thanks, hope you enjoy reading! Also leave a review? **_

Safia sat in her bed chambers solemnly recalling the events that had taken place with Loki. She sighed to herself before she turned insticively as something clattered loudly onto the ground. She got up to see the broken glass scattered around the framed picture that stayed face down. Safia bent down and carefully picked up the green painted wooden frame, shaking the glass off as she turned it over. She looked at the picture, smiling fondly as she remember when the small canvas picture was painted and by whom it was painted by.

"Loki!" Safia said happily as her best friend walked into her bed chambers, dressed in his new green and gold silk robes his mother had ordered the royal seamstress to be made for him especially for her birthday. Loki smiled as Safia walked up to him and swiftly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned with his left arm as his right hand remained behind his back, holding Safia's present. "Safia, happy birthday. Even if we have lost count of just how old you are." He said and she rolled her eyes, pulling away from him and realising his hands behind his back. "So...what's behind your back?" Safia asked smirking mischievously before she tried to grab it but Loki easily held the wrapped present above her which meant she couldn't reach it as Loki was much taller than him. "Oh come on! Loki, you are to gift it to me anyways." He chuckled as he shook his head at her. "Don't be such a diva. You will get your present after I take you out for the day." Loki said before he placed the gift on a table beside her bed and put his hand out to her and leaned foward in a bow. "My lady, I ask for you hand, and I shall show you the most beautiful sights in Asgard for the day." He said and Safia laughed before she rolled his eyes then walked past him. "Not if I beat you to them first, my prince." She said, grabbing the present and running off. Safia prided herself in the fact that she was the fastest warrior on Asgard, even beating Loki's teleportation magic. Loki laughed standing in Safia's bed chambers, he never told her that he gave her a head start, all the time. She was very very fast, faster than any other Asgardian in fact but not as fast as he was. He glanced at where he had placed the nicely wrapped gift. "I knew that was a bad idea." He said to himself before he teleported to the Asgardian waterfalls that Loki and Safia had names theirs.

Safia stared at the picture and started to tear up. She looked down at the pictures before jumped slightly from the knock that erupted from her door. "Safia?" Said the familiar voice of the second half of her best friends, Thor. Thor stood on the other side of the door, worried about her friend. He out of all people knew about the strong bond between Safia and Loki, it was probably stronger than his and Jane's. Safia and Loki knew each other through childhood, through their teenage years and through out their adult years and counting. They were best friends borderlining lovers, once they were betrothed but when Loki took the throne he changed and Safia left him. "I heard you were not well." He said before he saw the door open and tears streaming down Safia's face. He looked at her and pulled her into his muscular arms, wrapping her in a hug. "When did everything go all wrong, Thor?" Safia said, making Thor sigh. "I know it hurts you, Safia but you know this is Loki's fault." Thor said and he heard a small chuckle come from the smaller girl. "Of course I do, I just can't help but remember how he used to be." Safia said. She sighed as she wiped her cursed tears away. "It makes everything hurt so much more." She said before she heard Thor being summoned by his father. "Go, I will be fine." She said and Thor looked at her. "Go thunder head." She said making Thor chuckle as she brought up a nickname she called him through their childhood. Thor gave her another hug, promising to see her soon before leaving her chambers. Safia sighed again, closing the door and jumped seeing Loki sitting on her bed with the painting in his hand. "I remember this."

Loki saw Safia sitting on a rock as she held the unwrapped gift in her hands, staring down at it in awe. She looked up and smiled at him before she tackled him into the water in a hug. "You are lucky that I took initiative and decided to frame the damned thing otherwise weeks of secretly painting that for you would have gone to waste." Loki said as she pulled away from the hug and smiled sheepishly as Loki teasingly kept his arms around her waist. "Thank you." She said in an embarassed tone making Loki chuckle at how shy she was around males, even around him who she had known since childhood. "Happy birthday, Safia." He said looking down at her before he began to lean in.

"Loki, what you are doing here?" Safia said in a hushed voice before locking the door to her bed chambers. "I'm visiting one of my closest, oldest, only friend who also happens to be my betrothed." Loki said with a smirk making her grit her teeth. "You shouldn't be here." She stated simply as he placed the painting back down. "But technically, I'm not. I'm supposedly still locked up like an crazed animal." He said as he stood up and went to approach her but when he was close to her she moved away and turned her back to him. Loki snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Safia gasped suprised that he could touch since he was a hologram. "How can you touch me if you are in the form of a hologram?" Safia questioned confusedly. "I learnt how to." He explained simply before he spun her around so she was facing him. "I never got to do what I wanted to do that birthday." Loki told her as she remembered that when Loki began leaning in, Thor dived into the water teasing them both and wishing her a 'happy birthday'. Loki tackled Thor and held his head under the water a little to long after it, Safia had to get Frigga for then to stop. Loki caressed her cheek, bringing her face closer to him so they were only inches away. "Loki." Safia whispered before he pressed his lips against hers. She first gave into the kiss before she consciously jumped away from him hearing a knock on her door. Loki looked at her and swiftly disappeared as Safia unlocked the door to Fandral. Safia sheepishly smiled at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear subconsciously. She silently cursed Fandral for interrupting probably the only moment she would ever have with Loki. "Thor requested to see you." Fandral said and Safia politely thanked him before saying, "Tell him I will be there in a second, I just have to make sure I'm presentable." She said and Fandral chuckled. "You are always very beautif-presentable Lady Safia." Fandral said and Safia rolled her eyes playfully before laughing a little as she closed the door. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before noticing the shimming green wrapped present in the same place on the same table as eons ago. "No, not again." Safia said before grabbing her cloak and wrapping around her then leaving her bed chambers and that present behind her.

Loki watched as Safia left her bed chambers without even going near the present. He sighed making the image disappear as he looked around the room, thinking about the present that he pleaded his mother to have arranged and delivered for her. He sighed looking at the scrunched up note in his hand that he decided not to leave for her. He straightened it out and read it bitterly,

"To the girl," he had crossed this out neatly before beginning again, "To the good woman who loved an evil man. -With love, Loki." He shook his head, before he scrunched it up again and threw it on the floor.


	7. Jane

**_Hello! It's me again with another chapter of this story. Thank you to anyone reading and thank you to anyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. So, you know the drill anything belonging to Marvel belongs to them and not me. To be honest, this is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you like anyhow (:_**

Safia was stood beside Thor as he worried over Jane Foster who was dressed in her usual Midgardian clothes as she laid upon the table as Eir and the other physicians worked around her. "You brought your Midgardian to Asgard?" Safia asked and Thor turned to her with a stern expression on his face. Safia chuckled a little before her face dropped as she saw a black mist around Jane. "Eir, what is that?" Safia said moving closer before she stared down at the normal looking Midgardian. Safia attempted to point out the black mist appearing around the female Midgardian, Eir looked at the girl in confusion as she saw nothing. "It cannot be." Safia said before everyone around her bowed respectively as the All-Father, Odin waltzed in as he said, "I'm afraid, it is. This Midgardian is the vessel to the Aether." Safia looked at the confused and expression on Jane's face. "Nobody touch her." Safia warned before she helped Jane as cautiously as possible and watched on as Thor and Odin spoke.

"I'm Jane." The scientist introduced herself to the female warrior who just stared at her. "And you are?" Jane asked and Safia crossed her arms across her chest before she answered, "Safia." Jane smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Safia." Jane said to which Safia offered a small smile before Thor approached them both and grinned at the fact his love and his best friend seemed to be getting along. "So, what is Jane to do on Asgard? Are you going to be keeping her company?" Safia teased making Thor roll his eyes, which made Safia laugh before she looked at the Midgardian who looked intrested with genuinely everything in the room. "They're much more interesting things to do outside the palace." Safia said with a friendly tone as she decided that Jane wouldn't be all that bad and seeing as all her friends were male (her and Sif despised each other), it would be interesting for her if she was had a female friend that she could possible confide in. "Safia, may you take this down to Fandral who is currently at the dungeons, while I take Jane around Asgard." Thor said with a small smirk as he handed her a tray full of fine food, she gave him a look as he walk away with Jane and left her confused as she made her way down to where Fandral was.

Safia walked down the steps slowly, holding the platter of fruits, cheeses, breads and the finest meats. Fandral was engaged in an infuriated discussion with Loki. Loki was commenting how Fandral's way with the ladies would never get him wedded while Fandral lashed back with the fact that Loki had managed to lose his betrothed through his stupidly evil ways. "Do not bring that up." Loki snapped as he paced up with his fists clenched by his sides. "Why ever not?" Fandral questioned with a smirk before Safia coughed loudly, standing behind Fandral who embarrassedly stepped away from a conversation as he turned to face the girl. "Because my bethrothed is right there, holding a platter of food that I hope is for me because I really am famished." Loki said in a condescending tone which made Safia glare at him, causing him to laugh as Fandral spoke up. "My lady. My sincere apologies, didn't not mean any disrespect." Fandral said and Loki scoffed before he sat down, seemingly reading a book but still paying attention to Safia. "As an apology, will you accept my invitation to a dinner near the finest waterfall in Asgard. It is almost as beautiful as you." Fandr said, taking the platter from her and placing in down before charmingly kissing her hand. "You will be accepting her sincere apologises as she rejects your invitation to dinner because she is not one of your whores." Loki sneered, making Fandral turn back towards him. "Is she one of yours?" Fandral hissed back which earned him a platter of meat, fruits, cheeses and bread in the face. "Well, there goes my meal." Loki said amused before his face dropped at the sight of Safia glaring at him too. "I am nobody's whore." She stated before storming then heading to Thor's bed chambers where she burst through the doors infuriated.

"THOR ODINSON I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DO NOT REACH HERE FASTER THAN A BILBALUMP HUNTING AFTER A JIGGLEBUFFER." Safia screamed loudly, not caring who heard. It seemed to have worked and within seconds, Thor arrived with Jane close beside him asking him what a bilbalump and jigglebuffer was. Safia growled at the god, making him look at her cautiously before he was being pinned up against the wall by his robe collar much to Jane's surprise. It seemed that the small female Asgardian was stronger than she looked. As long as I have lived and breathed on Asgard, Fandral has never invited me to dinner but when I carry out an errand for you he is all of a sudden trying to woo me?!" Safia exclaimed as Thor stood guilty as if he were a child again. "So, wait, let me get this straight. You tried to set her up with this Fandral guy?" Jane stated to them both, causing the two Asgardians to stare at her in confusion as they didn't understand the phrases she had just used. "Oh, sorry, right...I mean, you uhhh..." Jane thought of another way to phrase it, "...got that Fandral guy to ask her to dinner?" Jane said and Thor chuckled but Safia's expression stayed emotionless as she dropped her grip from Thor's collar causing him to nearly fall over. "Yes, I did try to pair you with Fandral and I do apologise but you have got to bypass this infatuation with Loki, he is no longer good for you." Jane's eyes widened as Safia slapped Thor's cheek. "You fell in love with a Midgardian. Who are you to judge?" Safia said bitterly before Thor sighed, the slap visually not hurting him, as he began to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance. "Safia, we will discuss later. I beg you protect Jane." Thor ordered and both ladies were going to protest before Thor raised his hand to silence them both. Thor shared a look with Safia. "Keep safe thunder head." Safia said affectionately before Thor chuckled and left his bed chambers in good spirit. "He'll be okay right?" Jane asked worried. Safia looked at Jane, the both shared the same worried expression. Safia sighed before drawing her swords as a precaution. "Stay in sight." She said before they left Thor's chambers and headed towards the destruction and Frigga's bed chambers.

**Review please?**


	8. The Loss of a Friend

_**So to anyone who still hasn't watched Thor: A Dark World, I feel obligated to mention a lot of spoilers will be included in the chapters coming up, so I don't want to ruin it for you BUT if you don't care, read and ignore me.**_

**_So, as usual, everything excluding the plot and Safia belongs to Marvel and not me. _**

**_Don't forget to review and favourite/follow and thanks to those who already have, you are my inspiration to keep writing this story!_**

Safia walked ahead of Jane as she lead the Midgardian towards Frigga's chambers. Safia kept the conversation to a minimum, focusing on getting the woman to safety. She saw a panicked servant and stopped the man, calming him down. "Stop! Stop screaming, what is happening?" Safia asked him as he pointed towards the dungeons. She jumped as a roar erupted from the dungeons. "Take her to Queen Frigga, take that shortcut straight ahead." Safia said as she looked at Jane and nodded courteously before running down to the dungeons. She appeared beside Thor who looked at her worriedly. "Where is Jane?" He asked her before yelling, "Get down!" Safia obeyed before Thor hit the rebelling prisoner with his hammer while Safia drew her swords and swiped his legs, flooring the prisoner. "Very nice teamwork." Loki commented as Safia fought of a prisoner which lead to Thor giving her a helping hand, literally as she stepped into his cupped hands he flipped her back into backflip which ended in the prison receiving a hard kick in the face. Safia landed and now was back to back with Thor as the rumored creature called the Kursed, who was the source of all the escaped prisoners, approached them. "Thor, he's coming." Safia said as Thor caught his hammer. "What are you scared?" Thor teased as he hit another prisoned to the other side of the room. "Scared? You wish." Safia said, not realising that Thor saw right through her and Loki couldn't take his eyes off of her in fear that he could lose her. "Swipe down when I say so." Thor ordered and as the monster came hurtling towards them. "Thor." Safia said in a warning tone. "Wait." Thor said, tightening his grip on his hammer. The monster was approximately close enough when Thor pushed Safia out of the way and his hammer collided with the monster. "I will keep him busy! Go to Jane, I need to know she is well and safe." Loki had managed to catch Loki's worried eye before she heard Thor yell, "Go now Safia!" Sending her off in a sprint.

"Where is the Aether?!" Malekith yelled as he hand went through the hologram of Jane. "Where is my daughter?" Malekith asked the Queen as the Kursed held Frigga by her throat. "How do you expect me to answer that when I know not of who you talk of." Frigga said before Malekith slapped her across the face. "Nobody lays a hand on the Queen." Safia said, making the dark elf turn towards her and dropped Frigga onto the floor, gasping for air. Safia looked at the dark elf before a wide grin spread upon his face and he put his arms out to reach for her. Frigga stared between Malekith and Safia before she figured out the link. "Safia! Go!" Frigga said, standing up proudly. Safia turned to face the Queen before a scream erupted from Safia, echoing around the chamber. "Safia!" Frigga yelled worriedly before the girl fell limp to the floor. "What have you done to her?" Frigga demanded from Malekith who just stared the body. Frigga ran and bent down to the young girl she had basically raised since birth. "She is your daughter?" Frigga asked. "I made her to look like your people. She is my daughter. She is the weapon that will win this raging war." Malekith sneered before Safia gasped and held onto Frigga's wrist. "She is not your daughter. She is a child of the Aether, the true vessel. This is the prophecy." Frigga said before she held onto Safia's hand. "Safia don't allow yourself to become their weapon. Don't." Frigga said as Safia looked at her with tearful eyes. "I ca not. Frigga, I am scared. Very, very scared." Safia said before she let out another scream. Frigga hated this, she had practically raised the girl from birth up until adulthood and it hurt that she couldn't stop the pain. Frigga was about to comfort Safia but she felt a sharp sting as her own blade was used against her.

"MOTHER!" Thor bellowed in anguish as his mother fell to the floor. He threw his hammer, expelling Malekith off of the balcony. He ran to the edge and watch as Malekith managed to get away in a ship. Thor summoned Mjölnir and threw it at the ship but was to late, it had gone. He turned around to the sight of his father cradling his mother in his arms. Jane walked in just as Thor's eye caught Safia unconscious in the corner. Thor ran over to her before he knelt beside her and picked her up gently. Jane ran up to Thor and knelt down as well. "Thor, it's gone. The Aether isn't in me anymore." Thor looked at her, happy but surprised before he turned to his grieving father. "The Aether is not in your Midgardian any longer. It is in a new vessel." Odin said knowing before Thor looked down at Safia who stirred uneasily.

"As from now, Safia is an enemy of Asgard. Place her in a cell." Odin said before he stood up, carrying his dead wife in his arms ignoring Thor's protests as he took Frigga down to the place mortuary to begin the preparations for the losses that Asgard had just faced. The loss of many people and the loss of a Queen. Thor looked at Jane then down at Safia, he didn't want to lock up a girl who he had been close to for most of his life, especially since she hadn't done anything wrong. "Thor, you don't have to listen to your father." Jane said, he had on his shoulder and Thor looked at her before calling the guards. "Yes I do." Thor said as he ordered the guards to put her in cell 13, with care. He and Jane stood and watched Safia being carried away. Thor turned to Jane who hugged him as he began to cry into her shoulder. He cried for the loss of his mother and cried even more for the loss of his friend.

_**I apologise for any errors made! Review? Please?**_


	9. The Child of the Aether

_**I HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE! So everything the same, nothing that isn't Safia or the plot, isn't mine. Enjoy this chapter and please, please review or favourite or follow. I deeply appreciate it! (:**_

Loki laid back on the bed that was provided for him before he turned his head and watched as guards walked up to his cell. He sat up and got up on his feet as the door was opened. "Are you letting me out?" He asked confused before he saw a familiar limp body lying across one of guard's arms. "Who is that?" He asked as the other guard held him back so he couldn't see. "I demand you tell me who that is." Loki said before the guard laid the body down where Loki was previously sitting. "Loki." Thor's voice called from the door and Loki turned to his brother. "Oh, you've finally come to visit?" Loki sneered before he realised the expression on Thor's face. "What is it?" He asked before Thor called the guards out and Loki saw who was put into the cell with him. Loki walked up to Safia's limp body and kneeled beside her. He moved the hair away from her face, realising how pale and cold her skin was. Loki stroked her cheek softly before turning back to face Thor. "What happened to her? Why have you placed her in here?" He asked his brother, worry clinging onto every word. "Safia is well. She is being placed here as a precaution." Thor said to his brother, Thor requested to be the one to tell Loki of their mother's death and he found it hard to even recall the fact his mother was dead. "Loki, Mother was upon the many deaths that took place." Thor said and Loki physically froze. Thor couldn't imagine what was going through his brother's mind before he looked up as Loki spoke. "Leave me." Loki ordered going back go his books. Loki waited till Thor left before he used his magic to destroy everything around him, but still making sure not to touch Safia, he then proceed to let out a scream full of torment and anguish before he slid down as the wall in a vulnerable state, sobbing for the death of his mother.

Loki sobbed into his knees before he felt himself pulled into a hug. "Safia?" He questioned tearily before he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, crying madly into her shoulder. Safia held Loki cautiously, she knew she was the child of the Aether, she was powerful and she wasn't able to control it. She didn't want to reinact what Jane did in the infirmary. "My mother..." Loki trailed, talking against her shoulder, Loki pulled himself away from her before he cupped her face, the tear stains visible on his face. "You're in here." Loki stated. "Why are you in here Safia?" He asked her, he used his thumbs to stroak her face affectionately. "I am the child of the Aether, Loki. I am the rightful vessel. Odin placed me here because I am a threat to Asgard." Safia told him, making Loki scoff. "Of course, typical Odin." Loki commented before he pulled her to him again. "But you're with me. I swear I was going to go crazy without you Safia." Loki admitted, losing himself in her scent. Safia had been a constant figure in his life. He never directly said it to her but he loved her, no matter what happened they would always be Loki and Safia and that's what he lived for. Her.

Safia pressed her face into Loki's chest. He was her best friend, her brother, her first love; her only love, the one she was betrothed to. She sighed into his chest, making Loki pull away from her. "What? What is it?" He asked her, worriedly looking down at her. "I'm dangerous, Loki. I'm just a weapon." She said, looking up at him. Loki looked at her and shook his head with a little chuckle. "Listen, you have lived your whole life cleaning you after my mess, defending worlds and winning battles." Loki said, stroaking her hair like he usually did, it was something he did ever since he found out his affections for her. "You have always been dangerous, Safa." He said, making her smile seeing as this was something he called her throughout childhood. "You just knew who you needed to be dangerous too." He said with a smirk and she chuckled. "So just you then?" She kidded and Loki smiled before kissing her forehead softly. "How I missed you and your witty remarks." He said, making her smile, Loki missed seeing her smile. She hadn't smiled in so long and he knew it was his fault. "I missed you and your stupidly proud state of mind." She said before he could take it anymore and leaned down, meeting her lips with his own.

Malekith and the Kursed Algrim, both disguised as Asgardian guards, made their way down to the dungeons. He need to get the Aether back and that's what he intended to do. He stood in front of the cell and looked at Algrim before Algrim broke the shield and Malekith grabbed Safia and pulled her away from Loki before exiting the cell. "LOKI!" Safia screamed. "SAFIA!" Loki bellowed before he tried to go after them, setting the alarm went off. Asgardian guards immediately ambushed and restrained him, leaving Loki to watch as Malekith and Algrim carried Safia away, the worst thing for him was that, he could still hear her screaming for him.

_**As per usual I am apologising for any errors and asking if you can review?**_


	10. The Sacrifices We Make

_**Me again with another chapter, and guess what? This is the second to last chapter! Meaning the next chapter is the last chapter in the story, but I do plan to write a sequel but that depends on how many people would genuinely care to read one. But this is the build up to the end of 'What Love Can Do' and the end of Safia's and Loki's story. So, enjoy.**_

Safia was dragged harshly through the destroyed ruins of Asgard onto the ship parked with a hall by Malekith. She groaned before her hands were bound together, by rope. "What are you doing?" She asked him before Malekith tied a rope around her mouth. She sat scared of what would happen, she found it odd to be visibly scared. As a warrior who was in a relationship with a supervillan, she wasn't used to being scared but now she was terrified. Who could save her? The only person that would was locked away and Thor, who knew what Thor would do. Safia turned around the see Algrim sitting beside her, apparently on guard. She looked forward as the long journey commenced. She closed her eyes and thought back to Loki. "Please save me." She thought as Algrim grunted beside her, making her feel all the more uncomfortable as she sat still.

Loki was back in his cell after being locked back in. He's cell was mayhem, he took his anger out on the possessions in his cell. He sat on the floor, he was thinking about Safia. His Safia. He couldn't save his mother, he couldn't looked his love. He heard footsteps, triggering him to put up an illusion to cover his true state. "Ah, good to see you again, brother." He said but Thor saw right through him. "Enough illusions, Loki." Thor ordered and Loki chuckled, surprised his meathead of a brother knew him well enough. He stopped with the illusion before he looked up at Thor. "What, come to gloat?" He asked as he looked at Thor who didn't answer. "Did Mother suffer?" Loki asked and Thor looked at him with a hard stare. "I did not come here to share our grief. You know of a way to get to Malekith and we want the same thing." Thor said and Loki turned to him. "You must be really desperate, to come to me for help." He said and a smirk appeared across his lips. "Keep in mind that Malekith killed our mother." He said and Loki didn't react, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You must be really desperate to get her back." Thor added and Loki looked straight at him. Desperate wasn't the word, Loki was beyond desperation. "When do we start?" He questioned Thor before the shields of his cell were dropped. "Now."

Safia looked around the dry barren land surrounding her. The ropes were untied from her hands and her mouth. "Welcome home." Algrim grunted before Malekith turned to her to view her reaction. "My home is Asgard." Safia sneered before Algrim's hand was wrapped her neck. Malekith ordered him to release her. Safia was dropped to the ground, gasping madly for air before she screamed loudly. Malekith watched as the girl's body rose up in the air, a purple mist appearing around her as Aether taking over to her. The Aether controlled Safia turned to face Algrim, landing in front of him. Her eyes were a deep purple as she picked up the stronger man by the throat and threw him to the floor. "Don't you dare touch me again." She order before Malekith chuckled. Safia bowed on one knee before Malekith put his hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back."

Loki was escorted to the crashed ship by Thor in disguise as a guard. Not only had he earned a slap from Thor's Midgardian but Sif and Volstagg had threatened his life if he betrayed Thor. "How little faith they all have." He said as Thor walked past him and into the ship, Loki trailing behind. Thor started the ship up and Loki looked as the Asgardian soildiers were being beaten by Volstagg. "They're coming." Loki stated, Thor ignored him, looking through the controls. "I thought you said you could fly this thing!" Loki exclaimed looking as his oaf of a brother fumbled around. "I said how hard could it be!" Thor reasoned before the ship made a noise and before Loki could make another comment they took off. Thor haphazardly flew threw Asgard, managing to break many things on the way out of his palace. The Asgardian guards in their tail wasn't helping the situation. Loki found it hilarious. At one point, Loki applauded him on his ability to behead his grandfather. It had reached a point to where Loki couldn't all the thrashing and crashing. "Look maybe I should fly." He stated and Thor scoffed. "Out of the both of us, who can actually fly?" Thor retailed before Jane fainted. Thor looked at Jane then and Loki and with a roll of his eyes, Loki bent down to check the Midgardian. "She still has the Aether, she is linked to Safia." Loki said and Thor turned sharply as the guards began to shoot. "This was a brilliant idea, Thor! You break out a criminal and steal the biggest, most visible ship and-" Loki was cut off when he was pushed out of the ship by a smirking Thor. Loki surprising landed and looked to see Fandral. "That was a shock." Loki said as Thor landed beside him.

"Thank you my friend." Thor said to Fandral who drew his sword. "Not a problem, give my love to Lady Safia." He said before he went to fight off the guards, buying them time. Thor saw Loki giving him a nasty glare. "I cannot help that Fandral lusts after Safia." Thor said before Loki raised his hands so Thor could remove his handcuffs. Thor looked at him cautiously before removing them then allowing Loki to fly them towards the hidden entrance which turned out to be a small cave. "Loki!" Thor yelled. "What? If it was easy, everyone would do if." He stated before he sent them into the cave.

Safia looked at Malekith before she dropped unconsciously, as Jane did. The Aether had linked them, she could talk to Jane. "Safia. We're coming. Me, Thor and Loki. Just wait." Jane comforted the girl as the were stuck in the dark world of the Aether. "I'm afraid you will come too late for me." Safia said and Jane shook her head before Safia was pulled back into consciousness by Malekith who was chanting over her body. Safia was frozen, she could move or speak. She was terrified. "MALEKITH!" Safia recognised the voice. "Loki..." She thought, smiling at the thought that he had come to rescue her. Safia could only hear ringing before groaning as Malekith began to be draw the Aether out of her and Jane. It was much more painful for Safia because it was literally a part of her DNA. Being the Aether was what she was made for. The Aether had latched itself onto her organs but now it was being ripped away from her. The Aether finally left both women, leaving Jane unconscious on the ground and caused Safia to weakly fall to her knees. Loki ran to Safia and grabbed before Thor yelled, "Loki, now!"

Loki and Thor had staged a hoax, following Thor's previous plan. Loki seeming turned on Thor, seemingly stabbing him with the dagger Thor had given him. He introduced himself as Loki Laufey and seemingly gave up Jane to Malekith in exchange for a front row seat to watch Asgard fall. Loki even cut Thor's hand off when he summoned Mjölnir but this hoax was all down to Loki's magical abilities. Once he grabbed Safia who was freed from the Aether he protected the women and restored everything as Thor attempted to destroy to the Aether but as legend stated, the Aether was indestructible. That was when the fight insued and that's when it became to late for the lovers because once Safia did what she did, there was no turning back.

Loki stood, surrounded by dark elves. Thor was being beaten into the ground by Algrim. Jane was a Midgardian, Safia meant no offence to her but she wasn't exactly helpful in this situation. This left only Safia that could stop Malekith from getting away. Safia turned and smiled, watching Loki managing to beat all the elves surrounding him, she always admired his flare. Safia ran towards Malekith before she heard whispering echoing around her head. "Malekith. I am the child of the Aether, you cannot use it to destroy Midgard. I will not permit it." She said before she closed her eyes, drawing the Aether out of Malekith and embracing it like an old friend.

Loki looked around the bodies around him before he saw Safia running towards Malekith. "Safia." He said weakly before he saw he drawing the Aether out of Malekith. "Safia!" He yelled before he began running towards her. "Stop it, damn you, stop it." He said before he heard Thor call out for him but he was going to let her do this. She wouldn't dare do this. Safia fell to her knees as the Aether took over her body. "No, no, no." Loki repeated before he held her body in his arms. "Kill me." Safia struggled out and she let out sharp breaths, the Aether was vulnerable and Loki knew he could get rid of the powerful weapon but if that meant killing the woman he loved then he would have no part in it. "No, do not be so rash." Loki retorted before he felt a her left hand curled around his right hand, where he held his dagger. "It was not to be taken as a choice." She said before she attempted to guide his hands but he stopped her. "Safia." He said in a warning tone. "You have to." She whispered as tears filled Loki's face. "I can't." He croaked out before she raised her free hand to her cheek. "I love you, Loki." She said as she wiped the stray tear sliding down his cheek before she leaned up and kissed him gently. Loki kissed her back passionately before he drove the dagger through her.

Loki watched as Safia's breaths became shorted and sharper then came to a stop completely as her body fell limp. Loki held her tightly in his arms, cradling her as he cried. "NO!" He bellowed, sobbing into her body. "I love you too." Loki said tearfully, but he was too late, she was dead.

Thor watched Loki cradle Safia in his arms, the scene resembled earlier when he witnessed his father cradling his mother, before he was again tackled to the ground by Algrim. He saw Malekith sneak up behind Loki and Thor drew up any kind of strength to throw his hammer to save his brother. Malekith groaned as the hammer collide with him, sending him flying and pinning to the ground, he couldn't take the hammer off of him. Loki looked up to see Thor struggling, a sight he was not used too. Loki duplicated himself before he drove a spear through Algrim. Algrim turned to Loki before Algrim picked up Loki up, bitterly using the spear that was driven through his torso against Loki. Fatally wounding him. Algrim dropped Loki to the ground. Loki chuckled. "See you in hell, monster." He said before the stone detonated, killing Algrim. Loki covered his wound as Thor came to his side. Loki looked at his brother before Thor propped Loki up in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Loki repeated as Thor looked down at him.

"I'll tell, Father what you did. I'll tell him. He will know of your bravery." Thor promised, looking at his brother. Loki chuckled bitterly, thinking back to Safia as he looked up at his brother. "I didn't do it for him." He said before his body shut down and he fell limp in his brother's arms. Jane comforted Thor as he cried more than before. After a while, Jane helped Thor place the body of Loki beside that of Safia. Jane kneeled clasped their hands together and looked up at Thor. Thor kissed Safia's forehead and stood up before he led Jane away. Jane comforted him, telling him that they sacrificed themselves for the good and no matter what Loki did in the past or what Safia was, they both made a sacrifice that means other lives. He couldn't bring himself to look back, knowing that he was too late to save them both.

_**I apologise for any errors made in this chapter. I appreciate if you have reviewed, favourited or followed. I want to hug you if you have done all. And please review? I genuinely do read them and it makes me want to actually update. Sorry, I rambled a lot this chapter.**_


	11. Final Farewells

**_OMG. Have we reached the last chapter? YES. Is it the last chapter ever? Maybe, that's a depending factor of life._**

**_I will apologise for errors and I state that; Nothing that isn't Safia or the plot belongs to me._**

**_SO, ENJOY!_**

Thor had brough Malekith back to Asgard where he would spend his life in a cell. He had told his father of what happened and as promised, he told his father of Loki's bravery. Odin showed no signs of remorse which left Thor to go to his room and grieve. He had to send Jane back to Asgard with a promise he'd be back and with the death of the people closest to him, he had nobody left to stay on Asgard for. Only Jane mattered now. Yet, before Thor could leave the throne room his father called him back. "Son, you are ready to become King." Odin said and Thor looked at his father. "Father, I am honoured you think I am ready to be King but I am afraid I cannot sit upon the throne, now or ever." Thor said, politely as he could declining his father's offer. He didn't want to rule with his mother's wise advice, Safia's witty remarks or Loki's condescending tone in his ear. He couldn't and wouldn't cope with it all. "I will always protect Asgard and always win the wars but I cannot so upon the throne when my duties belong elsewhere." Thor said before Odin looked at him as he offered his hammer back. "Keep it, it is yours." Odin said and Thor nodded politely. "I had a son who wanted the throne too much and I have a son who doesn't want it enough." Odin said. "Well I cannot agree with your decision but I can say how proud I am of the man you have become." Odin said and Thor smiled. "Thank you father." Thor said before bowing down and leaving the throne. Loki waited till Thor was out if sight before he turned back into himself with a grin as he said, "No, thank you."

Loki walked down from the throne, disguising himself as a guard as made his way down to the mortuary. He knew Safia was brought here, her body and his duplicate were ready to be burnt but he would allow that to happen. Especially since he knew that Safia wasn't dead. Loki pushed the door open and walked over to Safia's body, a fine green coloured dress was placed upon her. He looked at her, it seemed as if she was sleeping. Loki held her hand in his, feeling how cold it was before he saw her mouth open and th Aether flow out before covering her whole body in a dark mist then going back into her. Loki watch intently before her hand grabbed his tightly as she sat up and gasped desperately for air. "Shhhhh, it's alright, you're alright Safa just calm down." He said, before she nodded, managing to control her breathing. "Loki, what happened?" She asked him before looking around. "I'm in the mortuary, did I die?" She asked and Loki looked at her. "We both did. We're both meant to be dead Safa." Loki said before he looked towards his own body. "But the Aether healed you and that is a duplicate, I told you I could make my duplicates touchable didn't I?" Loki said and Safia nodded before she made a move to sit up. "Loki, what are we going to do?" She asked him. "Elope." He said making her laugh before he took a seat beside her. "So we are going to elope?" She asked him. "Yes, we are still betrothed so why not elope?" Loki said making Safia grin. "Fine, let us elope." She said before weaving their fingers together. The two lovers leaned towards each other before Loki heard the creak of the door. He hastily pulled Safia behind a pillar and put a duplicate of her back on the mortuary bed. "It's time." Safia heard the voice of Thor, she made a moved to see but Loki pulled her back. He placed his finger against his lips, motioning for her to keep quiet as he held her body close to him, ensuring they couldn't be seen.

Thor looked at the dead body of his close friend then glanced over at Loki. "At least I know that you are together. You both stay in death as you lived, together." Thor said, oblivious to the fact the couple could hear him. Thor took a seat beside Safia's body, he had to wait before he had to help lay their bodies in their boats to give them a respectful farewell. Odin of course attempted to argue over how Loki was a criminal and enemy of Asgard but Thor pointed out the many brave things Loki did. No matter what happened, Thor loved his brother and if Odin was going to disallow Loki a proper burial, Thor wouldn't listen. "I love you both." Thor admitted quietly before the guards came and helped Thor carry Safia, another guard carrying Loki as they walked towards the fine wooden boats where they laid their bodies to rest.

Safia looked up at Loki was was staring at her before he turned his head, hearing the door close. The couple looked at each other before Loki pulled her into a hug knowing that Thor's words tugged tightly at her heart strings, causing her heartache. "We have to leave Asgard." Loki whispered into her ear. Safia sighed, she didn't want to leave Thor all alone but she was supposedly dead. She couldn't risk staying on Asgard and nor could Loki but Thor was the nagging voice in the back of her head. Thor was her best friend, an even better best friend than Loki was and Safia had fallen for Loki. Thor was her brother, her father, her adviser. He was everything she wanted in a male friend. Loki was her dear friend but he couldn't stay a friend to her like Thor did because his heart got in the way. Loki and Safia fought to no avail, Safia had never fought with Thor. Their relationship stayed stable and constant. Thor was the person that was reliable and she cursed herself for not thanking him or telling him just how much she appreciated and loved him. Safia looked up at Loki. Loki was unreliable, stubborn, lead by pride, inconsistent, the list went on but it never mattered, Safia fell in love with the corrupt brother over the one who was so much better for her. Loki was always going to be the one she loved. How could she love Thor? He was deserved someone better that what she could give him. Eons ago, she would have thought it to been the beautifully perfect Lady Sif but Thor found love in the Midgardian named Jane which made Safia happy, even if she could not admit her love for the scheming, michevious God that held her heart in his hand with no signs of letting. Safia looked up at Loki. "Let us do one thing before we leave Asgard." She said before Loki nodded. "What is it my love?" He asked her before she lead him towards the forests of Asgard and towards the waterfall, their waterfall.

Loki looked around, the walk to the waterfall held many memories, too many memories. He remember saving Safia along the path to the waterfall, she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for him. Loki watched Safia as she walking around, embracing the beauty of the forest surrounding her. Loki smiled, he was embracing the beauty that was right in front of him. He intertwined their hands together as they walked, only Safia could get Loki to be affectionate. Only Safia. He never saw the need to be affectionate towards anyone who wasn't his beautiful dark headed Safia because nobody could overthrown her in his mind. She left her mark on his mind, she was that one spot he could never get rid off, never and he didn't want to. Loki was pulled back from his thoughts as Safia's hand pulled away from him before she was crawling into the cave they had found as children. It was where they would go to talk and play, it went on for long, way into their adulthood. Loki easily joined her and sat beside her. Safia immediately leaned her head on his shoulder. Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the present she was suppose to open but left on her beside table. "Safia, I believe this is yours." Loki said, offering the gift out to her. Safia looked at Loki with a small roll of her eyes before she took the gift. "The gift giver did not leave a name, who am I to thank?" Safia mocked making Loki pushed her over as she laughed. "Just, open it will you? I beg of you, nicely." Loki said before Safia started to open her gift. She then looked down at the emerald green box. Safia looked at him before opening the box. "Loki..." Safia trailed, staring down at the box. "I promised you an engagement ring didn't I?" Loki said before Safia wrapped her arms around him, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Turn around, let me put it around you." Loki said before Safia did what he say to.

Loki's slim fingers took the necklace from the box before grazing her neck with his soft touch. He clasped the chain around her slender neck before moving his hands always from her. Safia looked at the beautifully designed gold ring with emeralds and Loki's name engraved into it "It's beautiful." Safia said before Loki chuckled as he slid his hands to her face so he caressed her cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He said before kissing her softly. "I never want to lose you." He said, kissing her again. Their mouths moved in sync before Safia pulled away softly. "Good thing you never have to then." She said before kissing him gently. Loki pulled away from her. "I'm afraid we have to leave now my love." Loki said, he frowned as Safia looked down at the ground. "Safia, look at me." Loki said and Safia shook her head before moving away from his embrace. "Safia." Loki said as she walking dangerously along the rocks besides the crashing currents of the waterfall. "Safia come back, what are you doing?" Loki questioned her before he reached out towards her, his hand recoiled as Safia flinched away from him.

Safia looked down at the waves before taking a seat amongst the rocks. "So what we leave Asgard never to return?" She asked before Loki cautiously took a seat beside her. "What else could we do?" Loki asked her before Safia smiled. "Tell Thor we live." Safia said before Loki understood what she was so distraught over. "Come here you silly emotional being." He said before holding her to him affectionately, he would never admit the love he felt for his brother. It was already all too much for him to admit that he loved Safia as much as he did, admitting he cared for Thor would be too much to ask from him. "Thor will be a great king, our deaths have already given him the strength to want to be a great king." Loki said comfortingly before she looked up at him. "Yet, will our deaths mean nothing else to anyone because we are not Asgard? I imagine Lady Sif has tarnished the name I spent years earning." Safia said with a bittersweet chuckle. "Good names are meant to be tarnished." Loki reasoned. Safia looked at Loki. "First you were an Asgardian prince and I a warrior. But our true selves simply are not that. We are the children of the mortal enemies of Asgard." Safia said and Loki looked sadly at her. "Yes, we are and that is what Odin and mother chose to accept us as. We are whoever we deem ourselves to be Safia." Loki said before he turn, hearing voices on steps away from where they were. "Safia, we really must leave." Loki said before she looked at him and stood up.

"Not that's the thing Loki, I don't have to leave." Safia said before Loki stood up and looked at her. Loki stared at confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked her before Thor walked towards them and embraced Safia. "I'm so glad you are alive." He said, holding her affectionately. Loki wondered why Thor couldn't see him, then he realised he extent of Safia's abilities. "When Heimdall told me that he saw you I didn't believe him." Thor said and Safia smiled at her best friend before pulling away from him. Thor saw the necklace upon her neck. "Is that, he finally took it upon himself to live up to his promise." Thor said and Safia nodded before Loki saw the tears in Thor's eyes before he excused himself from the scene. Safia bowed mocking saying, "Of course my king." As Thor left into the clearing. Safia turned towards Loki. "I had to tell him. Heimdall can still see me Loki, especially because I am the Aether. Please do not take this as a betrayal, I beg of you." Safia said and Loki walked to her before shaking his head. "I still have to leave Asgard." Loki said coldly before Safia reached her hand up to his face. "Do not be so cold towards me, you may be a frost giant but don't you dare try and fool me." Safia said and Loki let out a defeated chuckle. "I plan to go to Midgard and I want you with me Safia, it's the perfect place for us to live out the rest of our lives. Somewhere we won't be followed and we do not have to be looking over our shoulder every minute. I have it all planned Safia, all you have to do is say yes." Loki said and Safia turned away from him. Loki wasn't sure if she was going to say yes, he desperately wanted her to. He could imagine leaving without her. He truly loved her. "Yes."

A smiled spread across Loki's face and Safia chuckled slightly. "Yes, Loki." She said before he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her carefully before transporting them to the Midgardian house he had prepared for them. Loki chuckled as Safia ran around excitedly as if she was a little girl again. He watched her run up the staircase before he looked up to the sky with a smile. "Farewell, brother. Oh how I will miss you." Loki said before he ran after the excited Safia.

Thor was beside Heimdall when he went back to try and find Safia but she had disappeared. Heimdall told him that no matter where he looked, Safia wouldn't be found if she didn't want to be. Thor heard the voice of Loki in his ear. A grin appeared across the god of thunder's face. "Farewell, brother." Thor said before he told Heimdall not to look for Safia any longer. He was satisfied that he had his final farewell with the brother he held dear.

**_SO, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. THANK YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU. I appreciate that you've taken time to read it and I would love to know if you've enjoyed the story and want a sequel so please, please review? But other than that, this is the end of the Loki and Safia's story! _**


End file.
